1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mitten attachment for a glove in which the mitten attachment includes a stowage system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mitten attachment which is capable of being attached to a conventional glove for use in combination with the mitten attachment. The mitten attachment is constructed so that, in addition to providing greater warmth and comfort to the hands and, particularly, the fingers of the wearer, the attachment is also capable of being used as a means of stowage, for the wearer of the glove, for such items as pocket money and keys. As will be explained in greater detail hereinafter, the mitten attachment of the present invention may further include an optional attachment for placement over the thumb of a user's gloved hand.
In addition, the attachment of the present invention, while preferably employed as a mitten attachment, wherein the four gloved fingers of the user (i.e., excluding the thumb of the user) are preferably contained within a fingerless pocket, or mitten portion, may, alternatively, be contained in an attachment having separate portions for each finger of the user, in addition to a further possible attachment for the user's gloved thumb.
The present invention further includes having a mitten attachment and a thumb portion attached to the backside of a glove wherein the thumb portion, when not enclosing the gloved thumb of the user, may be folded back, against the backside of the glove, whereafter the mitten portion, which is also attached to the glove of the wearer, may be folded backward and secured to the backside of the glove of the wearer by securing means, such as Velcro, a clip, etc. The folded-back mitten portion would overlay the already folded-back thumb portion and secure this piece of the invention, as well.
Alternatively, the mitten portion of the invention may, initially, be folded backward. Thereafter, the thumb portion, which is preferably made of a flexible, stretchable material, may then be folded over the already folded-backward mitten portion and secured in such crossed-over position to hold in place the mitten portion. The thumb portion, in such an embodiment would have to be provided with means for securement to the glove. Such means for securement may include a Velcro attachment, a clip, a buckle attachment, etc. A Velcro attachment would be preferable, however.
The present invention, it should further be realized, may be utilized in combination with a fingered or unfingered glove.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been various attachable mitten pieces for use in combination with gloves, or such pieces which otherwise have formed appendages of gloves. Such mitten pieces, however, were not capable of both acting as an additional protector element for the hands and fingers of the wearer and also capable of being manipulated for use as a convenient and secure stowage system for pocket items such as loose money, household keys, etc. The prior art, thus far, fails to provide or otherwise suggest a neat and convenient stowage system for the mitten attachment for use in combination with a glove.